


Kiddy Troubles

by laurpas, StormDragon, TearsOfWinter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, little fenders kiddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurpas/pseuds/laurpas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/pseuds/StormDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/TearsOfWinter
Summary: Kids, they grow up so fast, but also not fast enough. Anders and Fenris' child is getting bullied at school, and the two of them aren't about to letthatslide. This means war...even if enemy is still in elementary school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 by laurpas  
> Chapter 2 by StormDragon  
> Chapter 3 by TearsOfWinter

“I drove over as soon as I got your text- Is she okay?” Fenris hurried up the stairs after slamming the front door shut, making a beeline for Anders who was standing outside of their daughter’s room, his arms folded over his chest.

  
He looked at Fenris, frowned briefly and then sighed. “She’s- Alright. Just being your daughter.”

  
Fenris slowed in his descent at Anders’ behavior. When he had read the text message from him earlier- COME HOME NOW- MYRA IN TROUBLE- he had immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. But it was obvious that this was the not the case.

  
“Being my daughter?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.

  
“Stubborn as all get out,” Anders replied, frowning again. “I’ve offered to help her but she won’t-” He huffed, “I am a medical professional.”

  
“Perhaps you should explain,” Fenris said. He walked to where Anders was standing in front of the door to Myra’s room and could faintly hear rustling on the other side, but little else.

  
“She started her period today, at school.”

  
Fenris turned to stare at Anders, eyes wide. “So she is…”

  
“Upset, yes. Embarrassed although why- I mean, it’s just a natural bodily function-”

  
“This is… Upsetting for young women, from what I understand.” Fenris shifted back and forth on his feet. He had few experiences with this sort of thing, besides the stray comments Hawke or Merrill or Isabela would occasionally make. And even then he couldn’t claim to understand a lot of them.

  
“Perhaps we should ask one of our other friends? Who experiences this?” But even as he said it he frowned. He wanted to be able to help his daughter, even if it wasn’t a problem he had personally experienced it before.

  
Sighing he moved to the door and knocked on it before calling out in his low voice, “Myra, this is your father Fenris. Can you please open the door so we can talk?”

  
Behind him Anders grumbled something about already having tried that. As if to answer him Fenris heard the slightly muffled voice of their daughter as she yelled, “I’m not coming out Papa! Go away!”

  
He looked back at Anders who returned his stare as if to say Any better options?

  
Sighing he turned back again and tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

  
“Myra,” he said, his voice low, “Open. The. Door. Now.”

  
“No!”

  
“Love, don’t yell at her, she’s had a hard enough day already-” Anders stepped forward, frowning. But when their daughter pulled open her door in order to yell more he was the one to wedge his knee in the door so that she couldn’t close it again.

  
All three looked at each other, Anders and Fenris wearing matching frowns and Myra with her face upturned and blotchy from tears.

  
“Just…” She started, only to hiccup on another sob. Fenris sighed quietly and moved forward to wrap his arms around her, Anders mimicking his actions.

  
“This is perfectly normal for a young woman to experience,” Fenris started after hesitating for a moment. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

  
Myra sniffled and then shook her head, “I got- Got blood. On the seat at school- And Connor Stannard made fun of me for it and then everyone found out and I- I-”

  
Anders and Fenris silently looked at each other over their daughter’s head. Myra had complained about Connor a few times but his mother had promised that she would keep her son in line. And although Anders hadn’t liked her very much Fenris had believed that she would help.

  
“…This Connor has continued to bother you?”

  
“Y-yeah,” she replied, her voice muffled where her face was pressed against both of her father’s shirts. “Usually he just calls me a-”

  
“Usually he calls you a what?” Fenris asked, when his daughter refused to continue.

  
“It’s not a big deal,” she muttered sullenly.

  
“Then you will not mind telling us,” Anders replied.

  
They both watched as their daughter hid her face further down, the tips of her ears burning red with shame.

  
“He calls me a- A rabbit. A- And one time he called me a knife-”

  
“What!?” Anders had stepped away before throwing his hands up, faced twisted in outrage. “That little twerp- Mrs. Stannard clearly hasn’t done a single thing-”

  
“Then we will talk to her again,” Fenris said, voice relatively calm, while still holding Myra. She looked from one father to the other, before frowning and lowering her head again.

  
Anders looked like he wanted to argue before shaking his head. It wouldn’t do to fight in front of Myra and besides, this wasn’t something that would be solved that night.

  
Finally he said, “Well, how about we order a pizza and put on a movie? I don’t… I think that would be good for dinner tonight.”

  
Fenris nodded in agreement and when they both turned to look at their daughter she sniffled a little and then nodded in agreement.

  
“Just…” She wrinkled her nose, “No anchovies. Please Dad?”

  
Fenris smirked at the way Anders frowned, caught.

  
“But- I-” His shoulder slump and he hung his head before nodding. “Fine, fine, no anchovies…”


	2. Chapter 2

Anders watched their daughter sitting on the floor, munching on her slice of pizza, far to absorbed into her favorite movie to pay her parents any attention. He would have preferred her sitting on the couch for a family snuggle, but even with the sanitary pads she was afraid of getting the couch dirty.

He frowned at that, “What are we going to do?” he murmured, “Talking to Ms. Stannard seems to have done nothing to stop her son’s behavior,” even if Connor was just a child, Anders wouldn’t tolerate anyone verbally bullying his little Myra.

“I have some ideas,” Fenris answered quietly not wanting to interrupt his daughter, “But I doubt you’ll approve of me teaching her how we handled bullies in our youth.”

Anders chuckled and leaned further against his husband as he remembered the trouble he and Fenris caused in youth. While they hadn’t gotten along at first, they soon found themselves united against bullies.

Anders just couldn’t stand to hear the word “knife ear”. It had always hurt his step-mother to be called that, someone as kind as her didn’t deserve it. She had only been his birth mother’s co-worker, not even that close friends, but she took them in after his father kicked them out and helped his mother be happy again after the divorce.

So without a second thought Anders had jumped in and helped even the odds between Fenris and the bullies. It was then they started to shift into a more, while still occasionally argumentative, amiable relationship.

“While I wouldn’t mind seeing our little girl trounce that twerp. I am not keen on getting a call from Principal Morrigan, she scares me.” Anders shivered remembering the last PTC he had attended, the dark look Morrigan gave him still haunted him.

Fenris rolled his eyes, his hand absentmindedly playing with Anders’ silken tresses, “Morrigan seems reasonable enough. Perhaps we could speak to her about this?”

“Reasonable? She has unreasonable hatred for puns,” Anders pouted, “but if you feel she’ll help us, then I am willing to talk to her,” she couldn’t be all bad since she did marry his friend Mahariel, “but only if you come with me,” Anders belated added.

“I’ll give Hawke a call and see if I can head to work late,” Fenris answered and smiled as he saw how his daughter’s head started to droop, “I believe it’s time for our little girl to head to bed, we can discuss this further after she’s tucked in.”

Anders nodded and stood up, warmth filling his heart as his husband scooped up their child and carried her off to her room. He followed them up shortly after turning off the television and tucked Myra in after Fenris had laid her down.

“But I’ll get the covers dirty,” she mumbled, too tired to move off the bed.

“It’s alright, Love,” Anders smiled as he planted a kiss on Myra’s forehead, “I have ways of removing bloodstains.”

“That’s not worrying at all,” Fenris drawled from the doorway.

Anders shot his husband a look and turned back to their daughter, “You won’t see a trace of them when I am done.”

Myra smiled and curled up, hugging her mabari plushie and drifted off to sleep.

Fenris and Anders quietly left their child’s bedroom and retreated to their own to discuss their course of action.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they entered their room, the door clicking firmly shut behind them, Fenris wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and pulled him close. “How do you feel about having another child?” he said, kissing a ticklish line down Anders’ neck; hands pulling at the blonde’s waistband.

Anders laughed. “Nice try, Mr. Smooth, but that’s not how kids are made.” He elbowed himself free from Fenris’ embrace and turned to meet the other’s gaze, arms crossed across his chest. “We can’t even handle one. What are we going to do about the bully? As much as I’d like to teach that jerk a lesson or two, I swear Ms. Stannard is encouraging it.”

“I may have an idea or two.”

“No maiming or beating up a little kid, Fenris. Can’t teach Myra bad habits. Maybe when she’s older and can learn how to get away with it.”

“Then I have one idea,” Fenris said, deflating a tiny bit after Anders gave him a stern look. “Perfectly legal.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Fenris crooked his fingers, indicating Anders should come closer to listen to his plan. But when the blond bent his head, the elf tackled him down into the bed. There was brief struggle. Despite his advantage in height, he was no match for Fenris when it came to strength. The lithe elf had him firmly pinned to the bed.

“Fenris!” he huffed, not truly angry. “We’re having a serious conversation here!”

“It’s one we can have in bed. Preferably with you naked.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“And I’m thankful you married me anyway even when you find my personality lacking.”

Anders playfully smacked Fenris’ shoulder. “You’re not getting any until I hear that plan of yours, and it better be a brilliant one.”

“It is, I swear.” Fenris began unbutton Anders’ clothes. “But you’ll have to call in a favor from that Mahariel friend of yours.”

“Mahariel?” The blond said, shrugging his shirt off. “What about him? What does he have to do with this.”

Fenris shot his husband a shit eating grin. “He is married to Morrigan is he not?”

* * *

 

Myra didn’t look forward to going to school the next morning. She wanted to stay home with her papa and daddy, but she knew if she told them what she wanted, they’d worry. She hated causing them trouble. She only had to deal with Connor during recess…if she could survive the few minutes with him, she’d be okay.

When daddy and papa dropped her off at school, they promised her everything will work out, she’ll see. Myra wanted to trust them- and she did- but school no longer was a welcoming place. Stepping a single foot into the building made her stomach drop to the floor. Tears almost welled in her eyes when her daddies drove off without her.

“Stop being a big baby,” Myra scolded herself. “I can do this. I can.” She picked up her feet and resolutely made her way into the playground.

“Hey!” Her shallow confidence shattered as soon as someone called her. She turned, expecting Connor as his goonies, but instead it was a boy she’d never seen before. Black hair with golden, almost feline eyes. “Are you Myra? My name is Kieran. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand for her to shake. “My daddy told me we should be friends. What grade are you in?”

Myra was instantly suspicious. Why would a boy randomly want to be friends with her? She hesitated shaking his hands, but his face seem earnest, and his welcoming smile never wavered. After a moment, Myra tentatively slipped her hand into his. “H-hello. Who is your daddy? Why does he want you to be my friend?”

Kieran shrugged. “Dunno. He woke me up this morning, showed me your picture and told me to come find you and make sure we’re friends, and I said okay. I don’t have too many friends, so I’m glad you said okay. Maybe you heard of my dad? He’s Mahariel.”

Myra clapped a hand over her mouth as she gasped. “The Mahariel? The legendary war hero? You’re his son?”

“Yeah…” Kieran sighed tiredly. He kicked his shoes at the dirt as if bored and used to Myra’s sense of awe. “My dad is that guy. I hope you’re not going to get all weird on me…”

“Is that why you said you don’t have friends?” Myra asked. “Is it because people start treating you differently because of your dad?” Myra could understand that…about being different.

“My dad is part of the reason why I don’t have friends, but he’s not the main reason. Mostly, it’s because my mom-“

"Ooooooo,” the sound of Connor’s voice sent chills down Myra’s spine. “Who does little Myra have with her today? Is that you’re boyfriend?” He circled the two of them, smacking a branch against the open palm of his hand as he did so, sneering. “Don’t you know better than to mix in with trash, kid? She has cooties and you’ll catch it. Everyone knows to stay away from her.”

“And who might you be?” Kieran asked, his warm eyes suddenly much colder. “We didn’t invite you to play with us. Go away.”

“We didn’t invite you to play with us, go away,” Connor mocked the other boy. “Piss off, sissy boy. Myra and I have things to talk about first. You’re the one that needs to go away. You should listen to me before I make you regret not listening to me.”

“Stop it, Connor,” Myra jumped in front of her new friend, which seemed to piss off Connor even more. “Don’t hurt him. If you want to pick on someone, you can pick on me. Leave Kieran alone.”

“Kieran, Kieran, Kieran!” Connor stomped his foot. “Is that all you can think about? You ugly cow! I hate you!” He raised the stick high above his head, ready to strike it down on Myra’s pretty face, but before it hit her, Morrigan grabbed it with her hand and yanked it out of the boy’s hand.

“Well, well, well, what tis it do we have here,” she drawled, voice as smooth as poison. “Mr. Stannard, did you try to strike my son with a tree branch?” The stick snapped in Morrigan’s hand, making the two other children flinch. “Come to the office. Now. We’re going to have a conversation with your godawful mother. I’m afraid this school may no longer welcome your presence.”

“It…it was them!” Connor pointed at Kieran and Myra. “They started it! They called me names! I was defending myself!”

Morrigan turned to her son. “Tis it true? Did you start this?”

As if on cue, Kieran doubled over, clutching at his head. “Owwww. Mommy! He hit me! I was standing here, talking to Myra when he came over and hit me on my head! It hurts! It really hurts!”

Morrigan stared and clicked her tongue. Really, Kieran was almost bad as acting as Mahariel. That elf was such a horrible- but also adorable- influence on their son. She’ll have to teach Kieran real acting later. But for now. “Come along, Mr. Stannard,” she said, twisting the boy’s ear with her fingers. “To the office where you and I will have a long, long chat until your mother arrives.” She turned to Kieran. “Kieran, take care of yourself. Don’t get into more trouble.”

“Yes, mother.”

When Morrigan left, dragging Connor right behind her, Myra finally spoke up.

“…I’m guessing the real reason why you don’t have friends at school is because the principal is your mom?”

“Pretty much. Mom seems scary but she’s a worrywart. She keeps her eye on my all the time. I can’t even sneeze without her rushing over.” Kieran nudged his shoulder with Myra’s. “Thanks for covering for me. It was pretty cool.”

Laughing- Maker, when was the last time she laughed?- Myra nudged him back. “Thanks for having the principal as your mom. It saved both of us.”

“I don’t know, I think we could’ve handled him. He doesn’t look that tough. The two of us could’ve beat him up.”

“My daddy said beating up people is never the solution.”

“My dad said if you can’t persuade people with your words, fists work just as well.”

“Both your mom and dad are scary.”

Kieran ruffled Myra’s hair. Unlike when Connor pulled at her hair, Myra found that she liked it when Kieran did it. It was fun. Playful. Perhaps the difference was because he was a friend.

Daddy and papa were right. Things did work out.


End file.
